


SICK CUTE

by Limeyunho



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, ATEEZ smut, Angst, F/M, Mentions of yunho, Yandere, ateez angst, idk man Mingi is in love with you, pls dont read if you don’t like yandere/violent stuff, yandere!mingi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limeyunho/pseuds/Limeyunho
Summary: Mingi falls in love with the new girl at school and let’s just say that a lot of shit goes down from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter! The “softest one” where nothing much happens, quite short. Get ready though because I’m gonna do my best on this one, this is gonna be fun ^.^

Mingi was very lonely.  
He knew a lot of people and he lived in a happy family, but at the end of the day he always found himself staring at the stars, wonder where his other half was. The love of his life, the person that could fill the void inside his heart still didn’t make an appearance in his life, and he was waiting for them...impatiently.  
7 in the morning, Mingi was walking to school like he normally did. His hair was slightly messy but he didn’t care, he didn’t need to look perfect for school. He sat down next to his friend, Yunho and chatted with him about stupid stuff until the bell ringed.  
The teacher entered the classroom followed by a young girl who was probably a new student, a beautiful girl in his eyes. The teacher introduced her to the class, apparently her name was Y/N and she just moved here from another city. He listened, he never listened more carefully as she told the class a little bit about herself, her voice was sweet, not too girly but gentle, like an angel. As she made her way to her seat, Mingi overheard a few whispers coming from his classmates who were eyeing her like hungry wild animals; he couldn’t deny the fact that the school uniform looked perfect on her, tight in all the right places. His favorite part was the skirt, it was the same as all the other girl’s in the school, but for some reason, it looked better on you.  
Mingi was a very good student, almost a straight A student. That day though, he couldn’t focus during the lessons and even when he tried to study at home, the thought of his new classmate made it impossible.  
He wanted to know more about her, he wanted to know everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi is eager to know everything about her.

06:15am, the alarm goes off and Mingi wishes he could’ve slept more. All night, thoughts of Y/N kept him awake. It’s not like he was in love with her, he didn’t even know her! But apparently he liked thinking about her. Thinking about her voice, about her face, about how the school uniform fit her so perfectly. On his way to school his head felt heavy, he didn’t sleep for more than three hours for sure, knowing that today he was gonna see her again kept his brain somehow energetic, though.   
He waited for maybe five minutes as he talked with Yunho about a video game that had just came out, longest five minutes of his life. He needed to see her, observe everything about her and...was he being creepy?   
He snapped out of his thoughts as she finally walked into the classroom, Mingi’s kept his eyes glued to her like he was looking at some sort of art piece. As she sat down he caught a glimpse of the back of her legs, it was nothing special but apparently for Mingi it was, since his face became bright red. Fortunately, he played it off by covering his cheeks with his hands until the redness went away.  
Mingi was the math teacher’s favorite, he was well known for his excellent behavior, so the teachers never really bothered checking if he was paying attention or not.  
That day, Mingi didn’t pay attention to anything other than his new, beautiful classmate.   
As the last bell rang he put his things in his backpack and started walking out of the school, initially the idea was to go home and do his homework, but then he saw Y/N walk behind the corned with the back of his eye. He wondered where she was going, so he decided to follow her for a while.   
No lie, Mingi felt like a creep as he tried his best to walk silently behind the girl, but nobody was going to know about that, so why worry? He was just curious after all.   
As Y/N arrived to her destination, Mingi realized that he just followed her home, he knew where she lived now, and he had no idea what to do with that information.   
Suddenly he was hit by wave of guilt, he stalked someone, that was a crime, right? Was he going to go to jail? No, not if nobody knew that it happened.   
Those were the thoughts that kept him awake (again) that night.  
It was around midnight when his phone lit up, letting Mingi know that someone had messaged him. He unlocked his phone and read the text messages, they were from Yunho.

[YUNHO] You were so quiet today, is everything alright?   
[YUNHO] You also looked completely busted! You’re not pulling all-nighters playing video games without me, right?

Video games were the last thing Mingi was thinking about in that moment, all he could think about was Y/N. Maybe he really was in love. He quickly thought of a reply, he didn’t want to keep his friend waiting.

[MINGI] I didn’t sleep well, actually I think I’m sick. I don’t think I’m coming to school tomorrow, I need to rest.

With that, Mingi put down his phone and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of naps, stalking and masturbation.

Mingi woke up and remembered that he didn’t have to go to school that day. He told his parents that he was sick the night before so they let him stay at home and rest, but in reality he just needed some time to get Y/N out of his mind.   
He ran a hand through his messy bed hair and checked the time, 10:34am. He wanted to catch up with all the things he didn’t study due to his little...distraction. Everything went well for a few hours, he had the house all for himself until the evening; he managed to study for an hour and a half, maybe two without Y/N’s pretty face popping up in his mind every second.  
“Why am I like this? We never even thought about each other! I’m not in love...it can’t be” he thought, yet every time he dreamed about her he woke up sweaty and...excited.   
Three days. Three days of school and he was already ruined. He knew what he felt was not love and he also knew that he was slowly developing an obsession, but he didn’t want to admit it.   
Mingi closes his eyes once again and when he opens them he’s still in the same position as before: with his head resting on the desk and his chemistry book open. When he checked the time he realized that he slept until 04:10pm, he didn’t know he was capable of sleeping this much but apparently he was. He grabbed something to eat from the kitchen and thought about what to do until the evening.   
Studying was done, he didn’t feel like playing video games and everything else sounded boring. His brain started to wander.  
“School finishes at 3, which means that everyone is at home now. I wonder what Y/N is doing right now...”  
He sat down, drowning in his own thoughts.  
“I know exactly where she lives, I could go to her house” he knew it was wrong but curiosity got the best of him and he started to put his shoes on. In a matter of minutes he was outside, walking and carefully looking around him to make sure nobody he knew saw him.   
“I’m not doing anything wrong he thought, I’m just checking if she’s okay...I guess” What a lame excuse, but in that moment every excuse was good to justify his creepy actions.   
He arrived in front of the house and that’s when he started to feel a bit anxious, so he started walking around it, hoping to release some tension.   
As he walked around the small building, he came across an open window from which came the smell of soap, such a good smell. He peaked inside and what he saw almost made him scream, but he managed to put a hand over his mouth quickly enough.  
Her, Y/N, in a bathroom, taking a shower, naked.  
His cheeks burned as he stood there, petrified. Soap covered her body as she gently rubbed it to clean herself. Mingi was sweating as he watched the girl from the window like a creep. Like the creep he was becoming.   
He felt something in his pants harden as she passed a soapy hand over her breast, making it slightly jiggle. He placed a hand over his jeans and started rubbing himself, his eyes glued to the innocent girl.   
When he heard the shower turn off he knew that if he didn’t leave immediately he was going to get caught, so he walked quickly, almost ran home.   
As he opened the front door he noticed that his parents still weren’t back from work, thank god. His boner was still there, he threw himself on his bed and unzipped his pants.  
All the guilt was gone, he could only feel pleasure as he rubbed himself to the thought of Y/N’s naked, soapy body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shit finally goes down

Mingi has always been obsessed with something.  
When he was little he was obsessed with collecting Pokémon cards. When he was in middle school he was obsessed with getting good grades. Last year he was obsessed with video games.  
Y/N was his new obsession, and as much as he didn’t want her to be it, images of her naked body in the shower would always pop up in his mind. He thought about her all day, dreamed about her all night, he needed her and he was going to have her, somehow.  
Mingi walked to school with a pair of big, purple eyebags under his eyes, he spent all night jacking off to what he saw through the window of Y/N’s bathroom.  
“Wow, you look tired” Yunho said as Mingi basically threw himself on the chair next to him, his face apathetic.  
“I’m still a bit sick from yesterday”   
He’s never been good at making up excuses or lying, especially to his best friend, but he had to figure something out. Y/N walked in the classroom and Mingi suddenly never felt more awake, seeing her always felt like a cold shower, if that makes sense.  
For the poor boy it was nearly impossible to focus on the lessons, being in the same room of his princess, breathing the same air as her.  
“Yes...my princess. That’s what I’m going to call you” he thought as he started at her from across the room. He was caught off guard by Y/N’s head suddenly turning his way, causing the two to make eye contact for a second, then Mingi tried to pretend he was looking elsewhere, then he looked at her again and almost jumped when he noticed she was still staring. He didn’t dare to look in her direction for the rest of the day.  
The last bell of the day rung, and Mingi was walking in the hallway when he was startled by a familiar voice calling him.  
“Wait!” Y/N as she caught up with Mingi’s fast walking and put her hand on his shoulder, he gasped at the sudden contact. “Mingi- that’s your name, right?”   
The boy’s eyes widened a bit as he heard the way his name slipped past his princess’s lips.  
“Y-yeah it is”   
“Sorry about that staring thing earlier, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable”  
“No! Don’t be sorry, it was nice!”  
...I’m an idiot. That’s what Mingi thought as he realized what he said. Fortunately the princess took it as a joke and giggled at his words, such a pretty laugh.  
“Was it? Well, I’m glad I didn’t make you uncomfortable!”  
Mingi let out a fake, semi-panicked giggle as he tried to look as normal as possible. The two started at each other for a few seconds before she spoke up again.  
“I was wondering if you wanted to help me study for the upcoming math test, I heard you have the highest grades in our class”  
Oh hell no.  
...wait.  
Oh hell yes, actually.  
“Sure, when?” Okay, now the shyness was staring to go away, fortunately.  
“Tomorrow? After school? Is it okay for you?”  
“Okay, see you tomorrow, then” Mingi quickly blurted out.  
As he walked his way back home, he was not sure if he was dreaming or not. At home, he plopped on the bed and closed his eyes, he needed a nap, since he became a pro at staying up all night and going to school the morning after.  
He was going to spend some time alone with his princess. The most beautiful girl in the world wanted him. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty panties!! Hehe

Wake up, today is the day.   
That’s the first thing Mingi thought as he turned his alarm off. He was nervous, hell, he’s never been so nervous before.  
He walked to school, and even though it wasn’t a particularly hot September morning, he was sweating so much. From his forehead, from his hands, everywhere. The more he walked closer to his class, the more his legs became shaky.  
He was in the hallway and right before he could walk in the classroom a hand touched his shoulder. He froze for a second and then he turned around, his eyes meeting his princess’s.  
“Hi, Mingi! So...are you still coming today?”  
“Yes”   
Sometimes Mingi hated how cold his voice sounded, especially when he was talking to someone special like Y/N. She looked a bit weirded out by his dry response, but went back to her enthusiastic self two seconds after. Mingi could tell she was an optimist, she was one of those people who saw the good part of people.  
“Okay, see you later then!”   
As she said those words, she made her way into the classroom and sat in her seat.  
-FAST FORWARD TO 3PM-  
Mingi was walking behind Y/N and looked at the way her hair moved with each step she took.   
She was quiet, almost shy, which was strange because she definitely wasn’t the type to be quiet. When the silence started to get a bit too uncomfortable for Mingi, he decided to speak up.   
“So...how’s it going? Do you like this school?”  
Without turning around to look at him, she kept walking and answered his question.  
“Yeah, i do. The guys in our class are very nice to me, especially Yunho”  
...  
Especially who?  
Oh no. In the past days he’s been too busy jacking off and daydreaming to notice his best friend flirting with his crush. It’s not like Yunho knew about his crush, so he couldn’t really blame him, but still. Only the thought of Yunho, or any other guy that isn’t him with Y/N absolutely disgusted him.   
While he spaced out, they arrived to Y/N’s house. She opened the front door and walked down a small hallway, Mingi followed her as he looked around. The house was warm and quiet.  
As she opened her bedroom door, Mingi tried to speak, but she was faster.   
“Come in, it’s a bit messy, I hope you don’t mind”  
Walking in, he studied the room carefully. He put his backpack down and gulped before finally speaking.  
“Your parents aren’t home?” That came out shakier than expected.  
“Oh, no. They both work so they’ll be back this evening. I’ll go to the bathroom really quick, I’ll be right back. Get comfortable”   
So it was only him, his princess and an empty house, nice. He sat on her bed as he absently looked around the room, thinking about the many ways and places he could bend his princess over and fuck her until she saw stars. He shouldn’t be this dirty minded, he tried to push away the unholy thoughts and think abou something else, until something popped up in his mind.   
Look at that beautiful dresser, she wouldn’t mind if I took a peak inside, right?  
He opened a drawer, and then another, until he finally found what he was looking for, panties. He gently touched the soft fabric as he thought about how good they would’ve looked on Y/N. He noticed one of the pair of panties was dirty, and before he could smell them, he heard the bathroom door open.  
He quickly shoved the panties in his pocket and sat on the bed, where Y/N left him.  
“So? Shall we start?” She said, smiling sweetly at the boy. She sounded motivated, Mingi liked it, finally someone who actually wanted to learn something in their life, not like the other dumb bitches in his class.  
“Sure!” He couldn’t help but smile back at the beautiful girl.  
The afternoon passed by pretty quickly, and Mingi got to know her better. Between math formulas he managed to ask her a few questions about her preferences in food and stuff, he even made her giggle a few times.  
It was now late evening, and Mingi was back home, panting as he pressed the dirty panties on his nose with one hand and jacked off with the other. Right before he could reach his orgasm his phone lit up, it was Y/N (Yes, he managed to get her phone number, incredible right?)  
[Y/N] Thanks again for today!! :D  
[Y/N] I hope to do well on the test tomorrow


	6. Chapter 6

Mingi sat in class with an absent look on his face as he stared at Y/N. Today she was prettier than usual, she was wearing a light pink lipstick that looked perfect on her.  
Mingi also looked at his desk mate, Yunho, from time to time. He couldn’t help but think about what Y/N told him the day before, was he really trying to flirt with her? He knew she was the prettiest girl in the world but Mingi wanted her only to himself, and Yungo might’ve been his best friend but he was ready to drop everything and everyone to be with her. He didn’t realize that he had been spacing out and staring into space for the past hour.  
“Song Mingi”  
Mingi returned to reality, and the teacher was pissed.  
“If you’re not interested in the lesson then you should get out”  
He didn’t answer, he just took his backpack, got up and walked out, no apologies, no regrets. Everyone stared at him in shock as he closed the door behind him, he was a very good student and this has never happened.  
He stood in the hallway right outside the classroom, not sure if he should just go home or what.   
He was about to start walking out when the classroom door opened.  
There she was, the reason of his downfall, as pretty as ever. She closed the door carefully and walked closer to him.  
“What’s wrong? I thought you were the best student here”  
Her voice was ever sexier when she whispered, so delicate, so soft.   
Now don’t panic Mingi, think of an answer that will make you seem cool and mysterious...  
“Don’t worry about it”   
He started to walk away but she grabbed his arm. Every time he got the chance to make physical contact with her, he wanted more.  
“I asked the teacher to go to the bathroom as an excuse to come see you and you treat me like this? I thought we were friends”  
His heart was beating so fast. She cared about him. Yunho had no chance with her compared to him. Mingi took a deep breath before speaking.  
“Skip school with me”  
Y/N had a confused expression, maybe she was really considering skipping school with Mingi. She started playing with her sleeves, as if she was nervous, Mingi didn’t want to pressure her on making a decision so he patiently waited for her answer.  
“I can’t...i- i have to do something with someone after school”  
Mingi’s reply was quick, and it was like Y/N could sense his jealousy.  
“With who?”  
She looked at the floor, then at Mingi, then at the floor again.  
“Yunho”  
Apparently Yunho had a chance with her. He walked away without saying anything to prevent himself from saying something that he might regret, leaving Y/N in the hallway.  
Mingi had to do something about this, he couldn’t let Yunho steal his princess from him like that.   
That evening he ignored Yunho’s texts and calls, he just laid in bed thinking about Y/N and his best friend hanging out and laughing together.  
He couldn’t let that happen again.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally Friday.  
Mingi cried himself to sleep the night before, he was desperate to have Y/N all for himself but Yunho was in the way.   
What could’ve Yunho had that he didn’t? He needed to steal Y/N’s heart before anyone else did.  
Every single minute of class was spent meditating on how to ask the love of his life out. His hands shook only at the thought of being rejected, but his plan was pretty good.  
As the last bell of the day rang, he walked up to her and grabbed her by her hand, he wanted to demonstrate that he was a man with initiative. She tried asking him what he was doing as he pulled her down the hallway, earning a few looks from some students.  
Yunho also was in the hallway when this happened, and Mingi made sure he saw what was going on.  
They got out from school and turned the corner, where nobody could see them.

“Where are you taking me?”

She sounded curious rather than confused, almost amused, like a child.   
Mingi stopped, turned around and looked right in her eyes.

“Go on a date with me”

He didn’t care if he sounded like an idiot at this point, he just wanted her. 

“Mingi...isn’t it a bit too soo-“

“Give me a chance, please”

He pouted his lips, looked at her with puppy eyes and she was sold. She was curious, eager to know what kind of person Mingi was.

“When”

Every time she talked, Mingi could smell her bubblegum flavored chewing gum.

“Now”

Grabbing her hand again, he started walking quickly, she had to do a little run to keep up.   
As they walked, Mingi talked about how happy he was that she said yes. But his happiness didn’t last long, as they arrived to Mingi’s house, Y/N said something she was going to regret soon.

“What time is it? I need to see Yunho at 5”

Mingi froze.

Yunho, Yunho, Yunho. He was so sick of him.

With a quick motion, Mingi turned around and grabbed Y/N. Carrying her down a flight of stairs as she screamed and tried to hit him with no success.

As Mingi put her down, Y/N realized she was in a basement. She sat on the floor with blood on her lip.

“Your really have no manners, do you?”

Mingi didn’t answer. He was too angry to answer. He was going to have her, weather she liked it or not.

He started walking out and Y/N followed him, but before she could get out, Mingi slammed the door shut. As Y/N heard the soft click of the door lock, she started panicking, banging on the door, begging Mingi to let her out.  
From the other side of the door, a low voice could be heard.

“I’m sorry, but you gave me no option. I don’t think you’ll be seeing Yunho today, or ever again”


End file.
